Tomorrow
by Ace Loves You
Summary: The last night that L and Light spend together before catching the third Kira, and what happend in result. THIS IS NOT LEMON. It mentions..stuff, but it you know..isn't. It is yaoi though. Boy/Boy. If you don't like that, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1 Tomorrow

_Okay, so I'm just going to put all my little comments at the front of this chapter to make it easier. The chapters are pretty short, since I orginally wrote this all on one document. I got stuck on my Matt/Linda story, so I took a break and wrote this thing. My best friends loved it, so I hope someone here will too. If you are reading this for lemon, then don't bother. But otherwise..._

_enjoy~_

* * *

L wasn't sure how much longer he would be with Light, but he was ninety eight percent sure that that the two of them would never be able to feel like this again. With Light's nails digging into his shoulder, causing blood to stream down his back. Moaning as L thrust into his lover, the both of them screaming as they released at the same time.

Tomorrow would change everything, L knew as he pulled out and rolled over beside the teenager on the large white bed. Light grabbed his hand as they lay together, gasping, and attempting to regain all the control over their bodies that they had lost.

Tomorrow would be the day that they caught the third Kira. How many more would he have to catch for it to stop? He was sure that the boy next to him was the first Kira, and he was also sure that Light had no recollection of anything that he had done with the power.

He felt Light move closer to him, and he let go of the boy's hand in response, instead holding it to his waist, guiding him even closer. L's other hand was under his chin, pulling the boy close to his face. He kissed him softly, tenderly, attempting to make the moment as sweet and lasting as possible.

Light pulled away first. "Promise me that you will sleep tonight, please?" He said, caressing the bags under the older man's eyes with his long fingers.

Smiling, L kissed his forehead, "I'll try, darling, if only for you." Light smiled back and gently rested the side of his head into L's chest.

"The sound of your heart…it's beautiful."

"That's a very un-Kira thing of you to say…" L drifted off, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't thought of what he had said, and he felt Light stiffen against his chest.

"Good." Light said, pulling away from L entirely.

"No…" L said, pulling Light back to him. He didn't want tonight to end like this, with a stupid remark. L knew that he had not just offended Light, but that he had hurt him.

"I'm sorry," L whispered in his ear. He pulled the teenager's face towards him, and pressed their foreheads together. "I didn't mean to bring that up tonight. You have been amazing…" L slid his lips down Light's neck, and gently nipped at his collar bone. "On this case and I…" He bit a little harder. "Didn't mean to offend you." Light gasped as L broke skin, licking at the blood that pooled up at his wound.

"It's fine…" Light said as he threw his head back impulsively, inviting L to do more damage. He bit the boy again, higher up his neck, and was rewarded with another moan.

"No…" Light pulled back again, already a little out of breath. "It's nighttime…you…_we_ need to sleep."

L laughed a little in response, "Mmm, then come here, my love…"

Tomorrow, everything might change, but here, with Light lying on his chest, it didn't matter. L's chin brushed against his hair, and he had one hand gently stroking the back of his head, waiting for his breathing to become soft and even in sleep. His other hand was loosely draped across the boy's lower back. One of Light's hands was balled up on his shoulder, while the other one was resting against the side of the detective's bare chest.

"Sleep well," L whispered, once he knew that Light was asleep. He inhaled deeply at the sound of his love's voice, then continued in unconsciousness.

Staring at the ceiling, L wondered if there was any way to protect this lifeless body from the return of Kira's power. Again, he was sure that Light was Kira, but with no cognizant intention to become so. When he was under twenty four hour surveillance, L remembered the moment that he believed Light to lose all memory of any actions that he may have taken under Kira's influence.

Could Light really be to blame for anything that had happened?

Even if he was aware of it, it had been in good intentions at first, innocent almost…No.

He was letting himself become compromised by emotion. Kira was evil, Kira was a murderer, and if Light was consciously Kira, then Light was evil too. Even if his sweet breath found its way to L's face…

And if Light wasn't conscious of his actions? What was he then? Another victim, perhaps? L was still bothered by the fact that Light and Misa hadn't been killed once their memories had been erased…did that mean that Kira intended to use them again? L's arms subconsciously tightened around Light…

Which meant that as long as Kira was still in existence, then Light would never be safe, and the only way to protect Light was to get rid of Kira.

"I love you, Yagami Light," L whispered into complete darkness.

L closed his eyes, and felt the last few days of insomnia finally hit him. Eyes getting heavier, he tried to fight the growing fatigue…maybe if he just rested for an hour or so…just so that he wouldn't have to blatantly lie to Light in the morning when he asked if he had gotten any sleep…Yes…just a few minutes rest…


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep

It was still dark when L woke up, but the first thing that he noticed was that Light's weight had vanished from his torso. "Light?" He whispered, almost panicky at his disappearance.

"Did I wake you?" He heard from the blackness. It was almost humorous, how many times had L asked that question to Light? The positions seemed switched.

"No, now come here. Wasn't it you who said we needed sleep?" L felt Light climb back onto the large bed.

"Yes, I just…couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?" L asked softly, reaching out for Light. It wasn't entirely uncommon for Light to wake up suddenly, plagued nightmares, usually about him being Kira. It was another reason that L felt sorry for what he said earlier. And also for why he felt the need to protect the eighteen year old.

Light found L's face first, and pressed their lips together. L pushed him down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. He knew that Light wasn't alright once his kisses became more frantic. Light wasn't one to change his mind.

L started to move his hands down between the boy's thighs, but Light shook his head under their frantic kissing. So Light didn't want sex? That sucked for L who was already getting hard, but whatever Light wanted…

"Always a tease…" L murmured under the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Light muttered back, pulling away from L, and climbing off of the bed.

"That doesn't mean leave," L said, wanting desperately for Light to return to him, if only to lie next to him. The only thing that answered him was silence.

All he could hear was the sound of rustling clothes as Light pulled on boxers that had been discarded earlier. "Can you throw me mine?" L asked him, waiting for some sort of response. His reply came in the form of boxers landing on his head from nowhere, and he quickly slipped them on.

"Light, please come back here. You are being childish." L wasn't in the mood anymore to be patient. The night only had a few hours left, and this wasn't how he wanted to be spending them.

"I'm sorry…" The voice sounded hoarse. L froze, was Light….crying?

"Light…darling, come here…" Had he offended him again?

He heard Light slowly come back to the bed, and into his arms. L held him tight, and kissed the tears running down his cheeks, and pulled him into the vast amount of pillows at the head of the bed.

"I know that you think that I'm Kira…but I don't want to be him again…" Light choked out.

"You won't be, Higuchi is Kira, remember?" L spoke softly, wanting more than anything for Light to feel safe from Kira. To see him smile before what they had to do later today…and he wanted Light to fall asleep so his pretty face wouldn't be ruined with bags like L's had been.

Pressed into the pillows, Light cried harder. "No! But after that? If I'm still alive, then that means that Kira…wants to use me again…" When had Light come to the same conclusion as he had? Probably months ago when L had first chained them together, and he was still using all his energy to prove Light to be Kira…

"Hush, I won't let him have you. You're mine, and I won't let him take you from me…" L ran his hands through Light's hair, continuing to kiss the corners of his eyes as more tears streamed from them.

"Kira wants to kill you, L. I can't live knowing that if I become him again, that I will want to hurt you…"

L shook his head. "Kira will have to kill me before he takes you."

"No!" Light cried, half screaming, "You can't die! You can't let Kira kill you! I don't want to kill you…" He buried his head in L's chest, and L let his tears run down his exposed skin.

"You won't kill me…" L said, pulling Light impossible tight against him.

He lied. If Kira was going to kill him, then it would definitely be through Light. Even if Misa was the Kira that could kill with only a face, it would be Light. Why wouldn't it be? What other ending could there be to this messed up story? These moments with Light, he never wanted them to end. L was ninety eight percent sure that once Higuchi was caught, that the power of Kira would come back to Light. Why wouldn't it? Light was in the perfect position for Kira, at the center of his heart.

"I love you, L."

L's thought process stopped for an instant; he had never heard Light directly say that he loved him…

"I love you too, Light."

Was it possible to feel this tired? L had never experienced this type of fatigue before. Usually his body gave out, and he had to rest it, but he felt mentally exhausted. He shifted Light to have his head once again resting on L's chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, never wanting to let go. "Sleep now, lovely."

Light pulled himself up on L's body to reach his lips. He kissed him softly, and then returned to where L had placed him. "I'll try," he whispered. L could feel him smile.

Resting his hand on the top of Light's head, L tried to stay awake just long enough to ensure that Light feel asleep. His breath evened, and L paced his breathing along with it, eventually falling asleep with his love.


	3. Chapter 3 Promise

It was bright in the room, and L looked over to see that at some point during the early morning, Light had rolled off, and curled up next to him, still sleeping. He sat up to see that the white bed had bloody trails down where he had been laying earlier, from scratches left by Light.

Noticing that Watari had already came and left coffee for the two of them, he got up and started to load his with sugar cubes as he heard Light stir back on the bed.

"L?" Light called, grasping at the empty space next to him.

"I'm here." L said, taking Light's coffee back over to him on the bed.

"Morning, sleepyhead," L smiled as Light took his coffee.

They sat in silence as they drank. Both of their eyes wandered over to the chain that they would soon have to both fit around their wrists. It was another reminder that the night was over, and they had been thrown back into reality.

Going over to the closet, L grabbed a fresh pair of clothes for him and Light. He quickly slipped on his own clothes, and then went over and handed Light his own clothes. He felt no shame as he watched the teen carefully dress, L holding his coffee as he did.

Once they were finished with their coffee, L slowly walked over to the handcuffs. Light watched him as he locked the cuff around the mans own pale wrist, and then as he came over to Light, holding out the other cuff. Light held out his arm, and L closed it around his wrist.

When they had first been chained together, L had always made it painfully tight around the boy's wrist, leaving angry marks around the delicate skin. Now, it was only tight enough so that Light wouldn't be able to pull his hand through it.

Light was still sitting on the bed, his cup down on the floor at his feet. He watched L closely, and L stared back with the same intensity. Black eyes peered into Light's honey coloured ones, and L suddenly pulled on the chain, startling Light, and jerking him off the bed, and into L.

Arms constricting around the small of Light's back, L pulled the boy into him. Light wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and kissed along his jaw line. Not content with this, L lightly bit Light's jaw line for attention.

When Light pulled his head back to look at the older man, L softly kissed where he had bit at, and then greedily pressed his lips with Light's.

The kiss was forceful, and L quickly forced his tongue into the boys, licking at every surface he could reach. Light could barely breathe with L's tongue halfway down his throat, and became slightly dizzy. When L finally pulled away, his breaths came out in gasps and his chest was heaving against Light's, who was also breathless.

After regaining control, L leaned in to kiss Light's closed eyelids. How perfect this creature was in front of him. He looked so innocent and peaceful with his eyes closed, almost as if he was dreaming. Opened eyes were filled with worry, as L stared into the honey colour. Light kissed L for the last time, and his lips caressed the detective's, and it was warm, soft, and affectionate.

"I love you." Light said, his fingers now playing with the collar of L's shirt.

"Yagami Light," Light looked up. "I love you more than anything else in this world, and I promise to protect you." A light shade of pink crossed the boys face, and L pressed their foreheads together, and then completely removed himself from Light.

"Ready to go, Light-kun?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki," Light said, both of them falling back into their façade that they put on for the others. Light pulled on the chain, and lead the way out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Loss

Had he wanted this? Looking back, had he really ever wanted this? Had he wanted to hear the last gasp that _he_ would ever make, one of pain instead of pleasure, as he fell out of his chair?

The fall was silent, and was in slow motion as Light's heart skipped a beat along with the man falling to the ground. It almost looked controlled, as if Light could just rewind a tape, and find him to be sitting in his normal hunched way again.

Before he even hit the floor, Light ran to him, taking him into his arms. He thought that he heard his voice scream out the pale body's name, but he couldn't be sure. Nothing was right here, but he was smiling. Kira smiled over the man who he had been waiting for months to die.

L's eyes widened, as he realized that Light was gone, that he was unable to protect his love. He broke his promise.

And he now knew that he was right, one hundred percent right, that Kira was Light Yagami.

But Light wasn't Kira.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, with his last breath. His eyes closed, and he became lifeless, dead, gone.

Light screamed. He didn't want this. This wasn't a win, this was a loss. The greatest loss that he would ever experience. He knew he had done this to this endearing creature, but this was the point of no return, he had to keep acting.

"We are all going to die!" He screamed again, making the rest of the task force run around in panic.

He sat there, holding L's perfect corpse in his arms amidst all the chaos behind him. Light couldn't let go, he would never let go…

Gazing at the detective, Light bent down to softly kiss the bags that he had loved so much under his eyes. Only a few times had he seen L sleep, and he looked more peaceful now than ever. Light knew that L was now one hundred percent sure that he had been right all along. But with that, L also knew that he had broken his promise. "I'm sorry too." Light hushed, before gently pressing his lips against L's for one last time.

The disarray was over, and the other knew that the only two people that had been killed were Watari and L.

He could almost make out the voices that were talking behind him, but he tried to push them away. Light didn't want any reminder that he was still tied to this world. All he wanted now was to be floating in nothingness along with L.

Hands tore his only love away from him, and he just sat there. _No_. he thought. _No no no no no no…_he wanted him back. He wanted to hold him forever, but he was too shocked and numb to move. This was punishment for killing him, he wanted more _justice_ for killing such an innocent being, but he still wanted to hold him….

People were touching him, pulling him, moving him. He followed all of their hands without resistance.

What had he done? What had Kira done? Why…


	5. Chapter 5 Tomorrow

Lawliet.

That was the name written in the Death Note. That was the name of the angel that he had killed. Lawliet. The name tasted like ecstasy on his tongue. He was almost desperate enough to believe that if he said it enough times to himself, that it would call his Lawliet back from nothingness.

This was the first night that he had spent alone since his death. He had stayed up for two days with the task force, and then slept for a few hours in his living room with his parents talking over him the last night.

Light had forgotten how lonely it could be at night. How cold it was when you weren't sleeping next to another body, how truly scary it was to feel only you in a huge bed. How silent it was without L breathing beside him.

Was this what nothingness was? What L was feeling now? Knowing that someone else should be there, but instead only silence was there to greet you?

It was horrible to think that he had this planned out months upon months in advance. Down to every detail, Light knew how he was going to destroy his greatest challenger.

He kept thinking of everything that he and L had done, right where Light was lying. Even the bed in his room hadn't been safe from them. Every free minute they had, they would spend talking about anything, or when they could sneak away, anything that involved the two of them touching.

His room was just too painful; it reminded him of a past without ever knowing L, and promised a long future trying to live without him again. It was familiar and haunting.

Knocking. Light, froze as he heard a slight tapping on his door. Closing his eyes, he pulled the covers up, over his face, and realized that his face was wet. Fingers slowly wiped under his eyes, tears were slowing making their way down his face.

The door gently opened, and under the covers he tried to even his breath, like he had so many times lying next to L…

"Light?" He heard his sister's weightless voice fill the room. He loved his sister more than anything living, but this was not a time he wanted her in here…

He felt Sayu sit down on the empty half of the bed, and she pulled the covers away from his face. "I know you aren't sleeping," she whispered, "and I know that you are grieving, but I just wanted to say that I knew about you and that boy…" Light drew a deep breath, "and that I don't plan on telling anyone, I just wanted to let you know."

He opened his eyes to look at her, and could see that she was sitting cross legged, staring down at her hands in her lap. She looked at him, and he shut his eyes.

"I also wanted to say…that I'm sorry, and I just want you to be happy. Even though I only actually saw you two together once because I came home early, and even with the stress of the Kira investigation, when you looked at him…you were happier than I have ever seen you. You didn't look serious, or like you were analyzing the entire world, you just were…happy." Light felt more tears streaming down his face, and at this point, he didn't even care that Sayu saw him.

She leaned in and kissed his hair. "I love you, my brother, and your secret is safe with me." Getting up, she walked over to the door, and started to cautiously shut it behind her.

"Thank you," Light whispered from the darkness. He heard her pause, knowing that she had heard him, and then listened to her soft footsteps retreat from his room.

Light knew he would never be safe again. Not without L. Every second he could feel the monster, Kira, within him fighting for control. Eventually, Kira would replace him totally, and his pain would die along with the boy who was Light Yagami.

He would end up in nothingness, just like the man that he loved, who he had sent to his death.

He broke down sobbing. What did it matter if anyone heard him anymore? As much as it hurt, he knew he needed to feel the full weight of it before Kira erased it all away. No longer was his innocent decision innocent, or anything with good intentions. His childish dream slowly became a nightmare and consumed him, leaving nothing pure left.

Tomorrow, he would have to go back and take charge of the investigation, playing his role as the new L, and as Kira. By tomorrow, everything would change, and he would cease to exist. Tomorrow, L will still be dead, along with any hope of justice along with it.

He wanted nothing more than to be in L's arms, and hearing him say that he would protect him. Light grasped at empty covers, screaming, his last tears streaming down his face.


End file.
